


Back to New Orleans

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bonbekah, Bonnie and Klaus team ups, Character Development, Complicated Relationships, Dark Magic, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Enhanced Powers, Exes, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Heartbreak, Hurt Bonnie Bennett, I just love Bonnie in new orleans, Intense, Jealousy, Mystery, New Orleans, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Tension, Violence, Women In Power, mystic falls never deserved her, strong kennett friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Bonnie is back in New Orleans on a mission that cant afford distractions or detours. Unfortunately, with a certain family residing there, that’s next to impossible.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Freya Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Lucy Bennett, Bonnie Bennett/Marcel Gerard, Bonnie Bennett/Rebekah Mikaelson, Lucy Bennett & Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

* * *

God, she hated this. 

She hated what she was doing. She hated that she had to come _here_ to do it. Of all the cities in the world, this is where she had to meet Lucy? Seriously, this was a cruel twist of fate that she felt she did nothing to deserve.

 _Just find Lucy, get what you need and go home. It’d be like I was never even here._ She reasoned herself.

Between Caroline and Damon, she couldn’t believe she made it out of Mystic Falls alone. They bickered with her throughout her entire packing, nagging in her ear about all the things that could go horribly wrong. On Caroline's part, she was worried for her best friend who was once again going out on a limb, putting her life in danger, among other things. Damon, well he's convinced she'll do something to farther screw everything up unsupervised, plus he honestly couldn't stand anyone doing anything mission-like without him. Any chance to be a hero, especially for Elena, he wanted it.

But she wasn't necessarily set out to be a hero or well, heroine. She'd never had been. She just wanted to help her best friend.

Ultimately, she had to do a twenty four hour trapping spell that would keep them out of her hair long enough to do what she's got to do.

“Bonnie Bennett.” She whipped around to see a older woman staring intensely at her. It was creepy. She wasn’t even blinking. Slowly backing up,

“How...do you know my name?”

The woman smiled, dark food particles wedged between her teeth on display. “She’s been expecting you.”

She frowned, about to turn to run, but crashed into a body behind her. “What-“

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

She groaned as her eyes fought to keep from opening. Her head felt fuzzy and she had no idea where the hell she was. She froze as she heard shuffling next to her. Her eyes finally opened to a blurry vision of a woman setting a tray of food onto the nightstand.

“Who are you?” She demanded with a hoarse voice from her forced slumber, blinking rapidly to gain clear vision.

The woman seemed startled by her sudden outburst, almost tripping over herself. She cleared her throat. “You should eat, Ms. Bennett.”

She sat upright, finally getting a clear picture of a brunette woman, maybe early twenties, smiling at her with a dazed look.

“I’m not eating anything. I don’t even know you.” Her eyes took in the room, a lump forming in her throat. She knew this room. Hell, this bed. Oh God. “W-why am I here?”

The woman hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed, “I don’t want to hurt you, Bonnie. I’m actually really excited to see you, in the flesh.”

Her brow raised, eyes flashing to the slightly ajar door. The woman followed her line of vision.

“Oh! I don’t mean that how it sounds. I’m not...one of them. It’s just- I’ve overheard her talk about you a lot, especially lately. She’s been anticipating your arrival for days… You’re even more beautiful than she described.” The brunette finished with a shy smile and blush.

Bonnie couldn’t stop her own blush at the compliment but something stuck out like a sore thumb. “ _She_?”

“Isabella!” A sharp voice cut through the room, but more so through her chest. God, she knew that _fucking_ voice. It haunts her. Torments her at night. There was no way she was hearing it now. In real time. She couldn’t look to see. She didn’t want to.

Isabella stood at attention with her head low, fidgeting with nervous energy. “Yes, Ms. M-mikaelson?”

“You were instructed to bring her breakfast. Not chit chat and bat your lashes.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

There was a gust of wind, Bonnie could now see the lower half of _her_ body inches away from Isabella’s. “ _Leave us_.” The brunette’s legs immediately disappeared from her view and she heard a door close. There was complete silence as she could feel _those_ eyes on her. It made her skin crawl at how intense it was, wishing she was anywhere else in the world.

“Bonnie.” The blonde breathed out. Her tone was much softer now. Gentler. It hurt. “Bonnie,” she tried again. “Please, look at me.”

Bonnie bit her lip harshly. _This is fine. You’re fine. You can look at her. You won’t fall apart. She doesn’t have that power anymore_. Her green orbs rose to see soft blue ones boring into her with a soft smile. Fuck, her breath hitched. “…Hi”

Rebekah’s smile widens as she licks her lips. “Hi.” She moved slowly to sink onto the bed, making Bonnie tense slightly. “I cannot believe you’re here. Your beauty never cease to amaze me.” Her hand reaches out to brush stray strands out of her face but Bonnie quickly recoils back.

“Please, don’t.”

The blonde’s smile disappeared, jaw clenching at the sting of rejection. She cleared her throat, grabbing the plate of food from the night stand. “Traveling from Mystic Falls to New Orleans all under a mere day, you must be famish. Eat.”

“Was that necessary?” Rebekah’s eyebrow arched with confusion. Bonnie huffed, “the old lady?”

“Well it was unlikely you’d come willingly. I couldn’t risk you running.”

“How did you even know I was here?”

“That's hardly important.” She rose from the bed. “Come on, your food is cold now. I’ll have another plate made for you.”

Bonnie looked away. “I’m not hungry.”

“Do I look like I was born yesterday?” Rebekah laughed airily whilst crossing her arms. When she didn’t get a response, she sighed.“You’re hungry, Bonnie.” Still nothing. She huffed in annoyance. “Fine, your food will be waiting in the kitchen. As will I.” With that she turned out of the room quickly, with the plate of food along with Bonnie’s breath.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat in the bed with her arms crossed for a full five minutes before her stomach began grumbling at her. She ignored it at first. There was no way she was giving into Rebekah, especially so quickly. But after ten minutes, the grumbling became intense and she couldn’t bare it anymore. The smell of bacon wafting into the room definitely wasn’t helping but she’s sure that was orchestrated.

“Ugh.” She snatched the covers back and got out of bed to leave the room. Her hands glided on the railing as she slowly walked along the top floor, actively ignoring every single memory that invaded the forefront of her mind, demanding attention- she thought about the best way to escape. However, that proved hard to do, seeing as it was almost impossible to walk in and out of this place without at least one person noticing. She was about to cast a silencing spell around herself when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

“Bonnie Bennett!” She turned with a widening grin at the sound of Kol’s voice. There he was with a bright mischievous smile. “Do my eyes deceive me?”

“Kol!?” She ran to him and jumped, just as he caught her into his arms. Okay, she doesn't hate _all_ the Mikaelsons. A very special bond had formed between them during her time with his sister. She pulled back in wonderment and confusion, tears almost stinging at the corner of her eyes, remembering what Klaus had did to him in a fit of rage a year back. “B-but Klaus-”

“Apparently the bastard had a change of heart, no doubt influenced by Elijah.”

She regarded him warily. “How long will that last?”

“Who knows, but he won't get the chance to do it again. Besides, my brother has more pressing matters to attend to these days.” She grinned, still in disbelief. Kol stroked her cheek fondly. “Oh how I’ve missed that brilliant smile. You look beautiful as ever.”

She narrowed her eyes playfully. “I see you haven't lost your charm.”

A conspiratorial grin grew onto his face. “Oh that's nothing love, you should see what I've acquired in your absence.”

“Ahem.” They turn to see Rebekah with a hand on her hip and an impatient frown. Bonnie awkwardly climbed out of Kol’s arms-avoiding her pressing gaze.

Kol was amused and rather annoyed by her sudden appearance. “Oh don't look so sour, sister. Bonnie and I were only saying hello. We all didn't end on such disastrous terms.”

“You can greet her without being such a brute, Kol.”

“How long have you been back?” Bonnie asked, pulling the siblings out of the infamous Mikaelson stare down.

He turned to her with a smirk, signaling he was up to no good. “A month. And my time away hasn't made me forget how much my sister doesn't like to share, least of all you.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes, Bonnie fought a blush. “Kol, why don't you fetch Elijah?”

He made no move to leave. “Why don’t _you_ fetch Elijah, sister? Bonnie and I are overdue for a proper catch up.” His eyes turned steely. “After all, our parting was forced due to the fact that you allowed our psychotic brother to put me down in a box _yet_ again. An _uninterrupted_ reunion is the least you could do.”

Rebekah looked as if Kol had struck her across the face before quickly leaving the room.

Bonnie frowned deeply. While she’s not exactly too fond to be around her ex, she was never able to take seeing her hurt. She slapped Kol’s arm.

He was unfazed. “Jumping to her defense already?”

Her eyes narrowed. “That was not nice, Kol. You know Rebekah didn’t want that to happen.”

His face darkened. “And yet it did! She didn’t even care.”

“Kol, you weren’t there. She was filled with so much guilt, wishing she could have done something.”

“And why didn’t she, little bird? Hmm?”

“You know what your brother’s like. He’ll try to kill anyone that goes against him. She was _scared_.”

“Scared? Had it been you he struck a dagger through, she’d of driven a white oak stake straight through his hateful heart without a second thought. You and I both know it to be true.”

Bonnie shook her head with a sigh. “It’s not like that. Your brother is a _hybrid_ with hundred of hybrids at his disposal-“

“And yet that didn’t stop you, did it?”

She looked completely taken back. “What do you mean?”

His head tilted as his eyes gleamed. “Oh don’t play coy with me. Elijah, told me what you did. How you implored Niklaus for weeks on end to free me. How you came to blows on the edge of an all out bloody battle. He actually feared you would kill each other. Him and Rebekah being the only thing that kept the two of you from tearing each other apart. _That’s_ what you did, darling.”

She shrugged, looking away. “It still didn’t work. Klaus still won.”

He grabbed her shoulders with the most pure smile he’d ever worn. “Bonnie Bennett, you are the truest friend I ever had in all my years on this Earth. You nearly fought to the death for me, I will always do the same for you.” He pulled her into an embrace.

“Bonnie.” They pulled apart to see Rebekah now in tow with a curious Elijah. “It’s so nice to see you again after so much time.”

“Elijah.” She said plainly. She was even less than excited to be in his presence than she was Rebekah. And judging by the quirks of his lips, he knew that.

“Well,” he adjusted his suit. “We were just about to sit down for breakfast. Do come and join us.” A refusal was just on the tip of her tongue but the low growl of her stomach forced her to reconsider.

“Fine.” Kol pulled her along while Rebekah kept shooting longing glances back at her. A giant black pit swallowing her whole seemed extremely fitting right about now.


End file.
